


the voice that sings of a forgotten land

by starlorde



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Football RPF, the 100 (TV) reference
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/starlorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth does not look like home, not anymore. They sent a hundred of teenagers here to die for their sins. They have no home,  they never had and they never will have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the voice that sings of a forgotten land

Iker could hear voices behind the door of his cell. _It's time._ He knew that this was coming, but it just scares him even more. When the guards came after him with guns on his hands, he knew what was coming. Iker does not regret what he did to end up in this cell, maybe he should be smarter and not get caught, but it's too late now. The hundred _lucky_ teenagers in the prison were all afraid and exciting at the same time, because, for God's sake, they were going to the Earth, 97 years after a nuclear war has devastated the surface of Earth, the only remaining humans are residents of a flotilla of orbiting space stations, like the Ark.

The people of the Ark were sending them as a punishment for being in the prison. Like if staying in a spaceship wasn't a punishment already. The fact is that the oxygen of the Ark is almost over, and the prisoners, only teenagers, will go to the Earth and save everybody. Or die there. The earth is not a safe place for a long time. No one, as the people of the Ark knows, lives there anymore. They're gonna be the first ones, or the last ones.

Iker's mother opened the door with a sad smile on her face. The guards are behind her. ''It's time.'' She said and hugged Iker with her strong arms. ''You're gonna save all of us, Iker, I know that.'' His mom was crying now. Now, Iker was crying too, because he didn't know if he was really going to see his mom ever again. Or he dies there in the Earth, or his mother dies here. There were no hopes for them. Still, he has to be strong and he has to try and be an optimistic, for his mom. He was very optimistic when he naively tried to steal food from the kitchen of the Ark. He wasn't thinking, actually, he just was tired of being a good boy. Iker was sad and he wasn't thinking. He got in jail, because he is under eighteen. Now, he is going to the earth, and he has to be optimistic. ''May we meet again'' Iker said to his mom. ''May we meet again.'' She answers. After this, he exited the cell.

The aisle was full of teenagers and their parents, those who have parents. There was a girl screaming and crying, begging to the guard that she doesn't wanna to go. Iker knows her, she's Sara. Sara was there because she stole medicine for her mother who's very sick. Her mother died.

The guards were tying to control the girl, but she was difficulting their work. Iker went to where they were. ''Hey, Sara.'' The girl stopped screaming, and looked at Iker. ''Come with me. It's gonna be okay.'' Iker took her hand, he smiled to her. She took his hand, but she didn't smiled back at him. There was not to smile for. They're gonna clean up our looks, with all the lies in the books, to make of us citizens, nothing important.

They arrived at the chamber of a small spaceship in the Ark that will take them to the Earth. Iker sits on a seat next to a tall boy with a horrifying look in his face. The boy suddenly notes that Iker is looking at him and changes his look to a _''Don't talk to me.''_ look, anyway, Iker said a ''It's gonna be okay'' in the boy's ear. Sara sits on the other side of Iker.

Soon, all the teenagers were already at the chamber, waiting for their fate to come. No one was talking. No one was smiling. No one was with the eyes open. Some of them were praying, or singing to a song that makes them feel good. Iker's parents never told him how to pray, so he couldn't do it. Iker could sing a song, though he doesn't remember any song that isn't totally sad and depressed. He couldn't sing any song, even if he remembered of a happy song. Right now, Iker can't even talk. He has no voice. 

Iker remembered of his father, and he smiled, but when he remembered of his father's death he wished he could just sleep and wake up when he land the ground.

The chamber starts to move, some of them starts to scream. It's all crazy and loud. Iker heard a voice of the commander of the Ark that says: ''You're going home now and you'll save all of us. May we meet again.'' Iker laughs. _As if._

He heard a loud noise and then, there was just darkness. Not a sound.

The door of the spaceship opened. A boy, appearing only a few years younger that Iker, exited the chamber quickly, running forward the others, his name is Isco. When Isco totally exited the chamber and put his feet on the ground, he looked up to the sky, ''We're back assholes!'' a big smile on his face. 

Everyone exited and were already in the ground, on the famous Earth. _Home_. It does really sound like home, the wind is whispering in Iker's ear, he can smell the trees. It's all green and blue.

''So, we're going to search for a river or something.'' Iker heard a boy talking. It was the tall boy next to him in the spaceship. Actually, the boy isn't that tall. ''If you're not a pussy and wants to go and help us, you can go, but if you're a afraid puppy, it's better if you stay.'' He is Sergio.

Only two boys approach him. Isco, the one who was the first one to got out of the chamber, and a small boy called James that Iker had classes with.

''Anyone else?'' Sergio looks amused.

Iker looked at Sara who was next to him now. ''I think I'm going to.'' He said. Sara nodded. ''I'm going with you.'' They approach the other boys, Sergio exchanging looks with Iker. He smiled at him and the they strides away.

Later, when they were still looking to a river, they saw a dog, or so it does looked like, coming at their direction. When the dog came very close to them they noticed that the dog is not friendly and it suddenly was on top of James who's screaming someone to help him. Sergio picked up a gun of his pants and shot the dog. Iker wonders how he managed to get the gun, but he didn't say anything, No one did.

As they were walking into the woods Iker noticed that Sergio was looking at him without even blink. ''Why are you looking at me like that?'' Iker stops. The other boys and Sara not even noticed that they've stopped.

''You were sitting next to me in the spaceship, and said something in my ear.'' Sergio finally blinked.

''I did.''

''I'm trying to remember what did you say to me, but I can't, I don't even know if I really paid attention in what you said.'' The boy looks very confusing. ''Can you say it again?''

Iker did not understand why what he said was so important to Sergio, but he was not a bad person, so he got close to him. ''I said that everything was going to be okay.'' Sergio looked right in his eyes and nodded. He strides away, and so does Iker.

They eventually found a river, is not a big river but it's fine. Isco takes off his clothes and enters the river. James can't stop look at him. Sara enters the river too, but she didn't take off her clothes. Iker sits on the ground looking at everything his eyes could reach. Sergio was walking around the river to see if there is an end.

Silence.

Sergio comes back. ''There's no end.'' James takes off his pants and his shoes, he swims and crosses the river. ''Of course there is.''

James got out off the river and leans close to a tree. When the arrow slipped into his body, all he could do was fall. Isco and Sara were shocked and quickly were getting closer to where James' body fell, Iker was almost on the river too, when Sergio pulled him, pointing his finger to something behind him. Iker looked and saw a fog, a yellow fog who was coming quickly to where they were. ''We have to go, now.''

All of them left the river, except Isco. ''We need to help him.'' Everyone was desperate, the fog was coming and who knows what it will do to them. ''There's no time.'' After Sergio's words, they heard a screaming coming to where James was, when they looked boy's body was not there anymore. He has disappeared.

''Where did he go?'' Sergio asked, looking at Iker. ''Maybe someone pulled him, maybe he is alive.'' The other boy nodded and took his gun in his hand. ''We have to go.''

Sergio strided away, Sara was behind him, Iker waited for Isco, who's was clearing his tears from his cheeks. They ran. The fog was getting closer.

They found a shelter under a cave that Sara saw. Iker just hoped that the people that had choosen stay in the spaceship were fine.

The Earth does not look like home, not anymore. They sent a hundred of teenagers here to die for their sins. They have no home,  they never had and they never will have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language


End file.
